El Soldado Caído
by Lunasirnape
Summary: Cuando Mycroft solicita la ayuda en su hermano en un caso a título personal, Sherlock no puede sino aceptar. El caso les llevará a él y a John a dar con una parte oculta del pasado de Mycroft. Inspirado en el relato "El Jorobado", de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Este fic contiene algo de slash, así que si no os gusta el género quizás no debáis leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**El Soldado Caído**

**AVISO:** Los personajes de este fic – salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en los relatos originales de Conan Doyle, o en la serie de televisión Sherlock de la cadena BBC y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención para el mero adorno de la trama – no me pertenecen. Todo el mérito de su creación es para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y para los creadores de la serie Sherlock: Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

**I**

Le observó desde el otro lado de la mesa, mirando por encima de las cartas que sostenía en la mano. Sherlock contemplaba las suyas, impasible, componiendo de vez en cuando una mueca con los labios, como si meditara... aunque ambos sabían que en realidad se trataba de puro y simple aburrimiento.

John suspiró.

- ¿Tienes intención de mostrar tus cartas, o no? - inquirió, irritado – No podemos estar así toda la tarde.

- Este juego es aburrido – sentenció Sherlock, poniendo con desgana las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Ayuda a ocupar la mente.

- ¿La mente? - resopló, despectivo – No es más que un simple ejercicio de lógica y matemáticas, hasta un niño de cinco años podría realizarlo.

- Normalmente, a los niños de cinco años no se les enseña a jugar al póquer...

- Querido.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza al oír aquella voz. La señora Hudson acababa de entrar en la habitación. Los contempló a los dos con una inconfundible mueca de disculpa, lo cual disparó instantáneamente las alarmas en el cerebro de Sherlock y le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

- Está aquí – murmuró la mujer, moviendo quedamente los labios.

- Dígale que no estoy – le ordenó.

- Ya sé que estás – oyeron la conocida voz desde el umbral.

Apareció ante ellos adentrándose en la sala de estar, acompañado de su sempiterno paraguas. Era la viva imagen del caballero inglés: alto, elegante, espigado, pulcramente peinado y mejor vestido, con un costoso traje azul marino que proclamaba a gritos un sueldo más que generoso y una posición social privilegiada.

- Mycroft.

- John – lo saludó con un indiferente gesto de cabeza, antes de volver a dirigirse a la casera - Señora Hudson, ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos?

- Por supuesto. Precisamente ahora iba a preparar algo de té, ¿os apetece...?

- Gracias, no será necesario. Déjenos a solas, por favor.

La señora Hudson se marchó, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Sherlock antes de salir. Cerró con suavidad la puerta a sus espaldas para concederles algo de intimidad.

Sherlock observó a su hermano parapetado en su silla, con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho, como un búho observaría desde su rama a un animal extraño que acabara de entrar en su radio de visión... y que por alguna razón no le inspiraba más que enojo y desconfianza.

- Sea lo que sea, no - declaró.

- Al menos ten la bondad de escucharme primero – pidió Mycroft.

- No tengo porqué hacerlo.

- Serán solo unos minutos.

- No me interesa.

- Sherlock – el tono de su hermano se elevó ligeramente para zanjar la cuestión - Necesito tu ayuda.

- No lo creo. Si se trata de Inglaterra, querido hermano, puedes salvarla tú solo.

- No se trata de Inglaterra.

- ¿De qué más podría tratarse?

- De mí.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El detective entrecerró sus azules ojos al observarle.

- Continua – lo instó.

Mycroft emitió un quedo suspiro, dio un leve paso al frente y se apoyó con ambas manos en la empuñadura de madera de su paraguas.

- Necesito que encuentres a una persona – le explicó - Tengo pocos datos para darte, pero confío en tus habilidades y en tu... tu red de informadores.

- ¿Por qué supones que debería ponerlos a tu servicio?

- Porque el hombre al que quiero que busques es alguien de su ambiente.

- ¿Un vagabundo? - inquirió John, curioso.

- Si. Con toda seguridad – respondió Mycroft.

- ¿Para qué le quieres? - quiso saber Sherlock, mirándole muy serio.

- Hay un asunto privado que debo discutir con él.

- Parece importante – notó John.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ese hombre? - lo interrogó Sherlock – No irás a decirme que ha robado uno de tus paraguas – se burló.

Mycroft guardó silencio. Normalmente una broma de ese tipo le habría hecho replicar con alguna frase mordaz, pero en esta ocasión su hermano permaneció mudo como una estatua. El entrecejo del detective se frunció aún más, al ver como éste desviaba unos segundos la mirada: señal inequívoca de nerviosismo o inseguridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Tú no vendrías aquí a pedirnos ayuda por nada.

- Se trata de un tema que escapa a vuestra incumbencia – sentenció Mycroft, alzando la vista del suelo para enfrentarlos.

- Perdón – intervino John, en tono conciliador - Pero nos estás metiendo de lleno en esto, así que por supuesto que lo es: este asunto es de nuestra total incumbencia.

- Solo puedo deciros que os entregaré la información que tengo sobre ese hombre para que le busquéis, y cuando hayáis dado con él debéis darme su dirección para que yo pueda entrar en contacto.

- ¿Vas a matarle? - preguntó Sherlock, a bocajarro.

Mycroft le miró como si acabara de darle una bofetada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Para eso le buscas? - se puso en pie con curiosidad y caminó unos pasos hacia él, observándole como quien tantea el terreno – ¿Quieres quitarle de en medio? Y pretendes meternos a mí y a John en esto porque por alguna razón no quieres o no puedes utilizar tus fuentes en el Gobierno para hacerlo.

Las mejillas de su hermano se encendieron. Hacía tiempo que Sherlock no era testigo de tal muestra de enfado por parte de Mycroft y aquel fue un detalle difícil de ignorar.

- No quiero usar mis fuentes porque este es un asunto personal, no nacional. Buscaba la ayuda de mi hermano, pero si tan repulsiva te parece la idea, entonces será mejor que yo personalmente me ocupe de este asunto.

Agarró airadamente su paraguas y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Sherlock lo detuvo - Acepto el caso.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Lo aceptas?

- Si – por un instante ambos permanecieron mirándose, en silencio, hasta que Sherlock entrechocó con energía las palmas de sus manos, como si tratara de despertar a su hermano - ¡Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?! Danos esos preciosos datos.

Mycroft – quien por un segundo podría haberse dicho que parecía confundido - rebuscó raudo en un bolsillo interior de su traje y extrajo de él una foto, que entregó sin demora a su hermano.

Acto seguido, dio comenzó a su relato.

* * *

La búsqueda les llevó unas cuantas horas. Hacia el final del día obtuvieron información que los condujo hasta un abandonado barrio de la periferia. Estaba formado por unas pocas calles, flanqueadas a ambos lados por bloques de viviendas sociales, unos cuantos comercios pequeños que languidecían aquí y allí y otros tantos edificios vacíos, similares a aquel que ahora mismo les aguardaba al otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Es esta la dirección? - preguntó John, echando un vistazo a la desvaída fachada del edificio.

- Bowel Street, nº 32 – dijo Sherlock, comparando el nombre de la placa con el que se observaba en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil – Si, es aquí. Vamos.

- ¿Crees de verdad qué aún sigue vivo? - lo interrogó, mientras cruzaban – Tu hermano no parecía estar del todo convencido.

- De no estarlo, no habría venido a buscarnos. Normalmente se puede confiar en la memoria de Mycroft.

- Pero todo lo que tiene para apoyar su teoría son unas cuantas dudas acerca del informe oficial, una canción antigua que creyó reconocer, y el hecho de que aquel hombre deforme que él y Lord Barclay vieron en el parque esta mañana se parecía mucho a su antiguo compañero de armas, quien dicho sea de paso, falleció oficialmente en la Guerra del Golfo hace más de diez años – hizo una mueca, contrariado – Yo no tenía ni idea de que tu hermano hubiese servido en Iraq

- No fue el único – replicó Sherlock, sin darle mayor importancia - Aquel fue uno de sus últimos trabajos de campo... Mycroft aborrece el trabajo de campo – declaró - Se siente más cómodo tomando decisiones tras una mesa. Es un animal político.

- Ya me había dado cuenta. Tu hermano se acerca más a un estratega que a un soldado.

- Exacto. Y en cuanto a Henry Wood, no sería la primera vez que se da por muerto a alguien que no lo está – señaló Sherlock, al tiempo que alcanzaban la puerta principal - Recuerda la cara que puso Lord Barclay al verle: por lo que Mycroft nos contó, resulta evidente que él también reconoció a Wood en aquel mendigo.

- Sin embargo, lo negó.

- Prefirió pensar que su vista le jugaba una mala pasada – afirmó, indiferente. Acto seguido, sacó de forma disimulada del interior de su abrigo una pequeña palanca y la usó con habilidad para forzar la puerta y obtener acceso directo al edificio.

Entraron. El vestíbulo era de tamaño mediano, diáfano y presentaba un nivel de suciedad considerable: había rastros de humedad en el suelo y las paredes. En algunos puntos la pintura había desaparecido y en otros había manchas de variado tamaño y color amarillento. No había una sola lámpara sana en todo el lugar. A la derecha vieron una desvencijada escalera de madera que era la única vía de acceso a los pisos superiores, y por la que era obvio que debían subir, pues el hombre al que buscaban había optado por fijar su residencia en el tercer piso.

- Si Henry Wood no murió en su última misión, entonces puede que fuera capturado – meditó John, mientras subían – Su deformidad podría deberse quizás a un accidente o, si ha sido retenido durante muchos años, podría tratarse de un caso extremo de tortura.

- ¿Atendiste alguno en Afganistán? - preguntó Sherlock, curioso.

- Uno o dos – admitió John, su rostro se ensombreció – No es agradable.

- No creo que lo sea.

Continuaron subiendo y alcanzaron finalmente el tercer piso. Se adentraron por un estrecho pasillo a cuyos lados se cernían varias puertas cerradas, mudas como centinelas. Había restos de basura, papeles viejos y periódicos por el suelo y las motas de polvo danzaban por doquier en el aire. No había luz más allá de la que proporcionaba una sucia ventana al final del pasillo, en cuyo alfeizar una rata anormalmente gorda se encontraba durmiendo... su peludo cuerpo se estremecía, como si el animal estuviese siendo presa de un mal sueño, o luchase con sus últimos estertores de vida.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – proclamó el doctor Watson, llevándose la manga a la cara para bloquear el acceso del hedor hasta su olfato – Joder.

- Hedor humano – corroboro Sherlock, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. De pronto se detuvo. Inspiró con fuerza, alzando la cabeza cual espaniel que capta de improviso un rastro - ¿Hueles eso? - preguntó.

- Si, y preferiría no hacerlo – se quejó John.

- Huele a gas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que huele a gas – repitió. Se acercó raudo hasta la tercera puerta de la izquierda y se detuvo frente a ella, inhalando de nuevo para confirmar sus sospechas – Viene de ahí detrás - sentenció.

John echó un vistazo al desvencijado número que adornaba la parte alta de la puerta y se volvió a mirar a su amigo con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

- Es el apartamento de Wood - declaró.

- Apártate – el detective retrocedió dos pasos - Voy a derribarla.

- Sherlock...

La puerta se vino abajo con la primera patada. El olor era mucho más fuerte al atravesarla. Accedieron al minúsculo apartamento – si es que a aquello se le podía llamar así – y se encontraron con un cuchitril de dos habitaciones, de aspecto oscuro y deprimente, pero decididamente pulcro y sin apenas muebles.

Mientras Sherlock trataba de encontrar el origen del olor a gas, John dio con el dueño del apartamento, que yacía tumbado en el suelo junto a la desvencijada mesa del comedor, sin consciencia. Supo que era el hombre al que buscaban nada más verle: la curvatura de su espalda no era natural, le daba la apariencia de estar extrañamente encogido, y al acercarse más fue consciente de que su pierna derecha se extendía en un ángulo respecto al cuerpo que era anatómicamente imposible.

No perdió el tiempo y se agachó para comprobar su estado. No había ninguna herida a la vista. Le tomó el pulso con dos dedos a la altura del cuello.

- ¡Está vivo! – anunció – Sherlock, ven a ayudarme, tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

Su amigo apareció momentos después a su lado y se agachó para ayudarle a levantar el cuerpo.

- Alguien ha dejado la llave del gas abierta – le comunicó – La he cerrado.

- Dudo mucho que haya sido él – replicó John. Lo alzaron entre los dos, rodeándolo cada uno con un brazo por la cintura y pasando los brazos del hombre con cuidado alrededor de sus respectivos hombros.

- ¿Has visto las marcas qué tiene en el cuello? - preguntó Sherlock, conforme avanzaban hacia la puerta – Son leves, pero a alguien como tú seguro que no se le han pasado por alto.

John asintió.

- Ya las había visto antes. Por eso creo que no ha sido él.

- Alguien ha intentado estrangularle. Han utilizado una llave militar, sin duda con la intención de dejarle inconsciente. Luego han abierto la llave para que muriera a causa del gas y a simple vista podría haber parecido un suicidio o un accidente...

- ¿Quien tiene tanto empeño en ver a este hombre muerto?

- No lo sé – musitó Sherlock. Extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo y tras marcar un número de tres cifras lo aplicó a su oído - Espero que la ambulancia llegue a tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Mycroft Holmes emergió del ascensor en la segunda planta del hospital Barts. Salió al pasillo y miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. El corredor donde se encontraba se extendía a la derecha más allá de unas dobles puertas, que conducían a las habitaciones que había en la planta. Al asomarse a ellas reconoció casi al final del pasillo la menuda figura de John Watson, que aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos caminando arriba y abajo, paseando sistemáticamente por delante de una de las puertas.

Cuando le vio venir hacia él, el doctor se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - lo interrogó Mycroft, en cuanto estuvo a su altura – El mensaje de Sherlock era escueto, como de costumbre. ¿Qué está haciendo Henry en un hospital?

- Alguien ha intentado asesinarlo – declaró John.

Mycroft guardó silencio. Por un instante pareció recibir la noticia como quien recibe un puñetazo en pleno estómago, pero al segundo siguiente la familiar máscara de neutralidad había regresado a su rostro. Apenas se apreciaba una ligera lividez en él y un rictus inconsciente en la forma en que el hombre apretó los labios, antes de continuar:

- Cuénteme que pasó – le pidió.

- Encontramos al señor Wood en un edificio de Bowel Street, a las afueras... uno de los vagabundos de Sherlock no dio el soplo de que vivía ahí. Cuando llegamos, su amigo estaba inconsciente en el suelo: alguien había intentado estrangularle y habían dejado abierta la llave del gas de la cocina, obviamente buscando que muriera intoxicado y encubrir de esa manera el crimen. Por suerte, Sherlock y yo llegamos a tiempo. Llamamos a una ambulancia que le trajo hasta aquí y los médicos han podido salvarle la vida. En estos momentos se encuentra estable, acaba de despertarse. Sherlock está hablando con él.

- ¿Les ha dicho quien fue? ¿Quien ha intentado matarle?

- Aún no lo sabemos...

- Fue Sir Alan Barclay.

Se volvieron a mirarle, sorprendidos. Sherlock acababa de salir de la habitación, portando una carpeta amarilla en la mano. Los miró a ambos mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas con cuidado.

- Henry ha vuelto a dormirse – anunció – Lo mejor ahora es que descanse.

- ¿Te ha contado lo ocurrido? - preguntó John, intrigado.

- Todo cuanto recuerda – asintió el detective. Se giró para dirigirse a su hermano – Después de lo sucedido esta mañana en el parque, Henry recibió en su casa una visita de Lord Barclay, quien intentó comprar su silencio y trató de hacerle abandonar Londres con la promesa del dinero.

- ¿Por qué haría Alan eso? - inquirió Mycroft, contrariado.

- Obviamente porque no tiene la conciencia tranquila – afirmó Sherlock – Hace más de diez años, Alan Barclay orquestó la muerte del sargento Wood y le entregó a los iraquíes, quienes lo mantuvieron retenido en una de sus prisiones durante cinco años. Henry logró finalmente escapar... usando una argucia muy literaria, todo hay que decirlo... al más puro estilo de El Conde de Montecristo. Estuvo años vagando por el país, hasta que hace apenas uno consiguió regresar al fin a Inglaterra. Desde entonces ha estado en Londres, mendigando con su música y sobreviviendo a base de beneficencia.

- Su propio compañero le vendió – musitó John, estupefacto - Que hijo de puta.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? - preguntó Mycroft.

- Henry desconoce el motivo exacto. Averiguó que Barclay le había traicionado tras oír una conversación entre sus captores al respecto. Le hemos estado dando vueltas al tema, pero lo único que hemos sacado en claro es que entre Henry y Lord Barclay existía una marcada rivalidad en varios aspectos... los celos y la envidia fueron el motor de todo esto.

- ¿Por qué Henry no le denunció al regresar? – masculló John, indignado - Debería haberse puesto en contacto con el mando correspondiente, nada más pisar Londres. Podría incluso haber acudido a Mycroft...

- Simplemente, no tenía pruebas – alegó el susodicho, con un suspiro – Han pasado más de diez años. Incluso si Henry llegaba a demostrar su identidad, ¿qué más de su historia podría demostrar? Barclay no es un cualquiera. No puede acusarle de algo tan grave sin tener pruebas. Alan es un militar condecorado, un héroe de guerra retirado y miembro de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Londres... Henry no tiene ni donde caerse muerto.

- No es más que un malnacido – espetó John – Miserable y traidor. Tiene de héroe lo que yo de sacerdote.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – corroboró Sherlock – Sin embargo, nosotros estuvimos ahí para frustrar sus planes y con Henry vivo y una minuciosa investigación por nuestra parte, los hechos podrán demostrarse y entonces Lord Barclay obtendrá su merecido. Hablando de eso – añadió. Puso la carpeta amarilla en manos de su hermano – Me tomé la libertad de pedirle al médico que atendió a Henry que le realizara las pruebas pertinentes: hay un informe completo y numerosas radiografías para ilustrarlo. Sin duda ayudarán a afianzar la versión de Henry sobre lo ocurrido y, si es necesario, el doctor Morningson está dispuesto a declarar: es un veterano y un experto reconocido en medicina militar, sobre todo en la que se practica directamente en el campo de batalla – musitó - Confío en que sabrás darle un buen uso a todos estos recursos.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo Mycroft - Pero aún con esto y las demás pruebas, ambos sabemos que Barclay no pisará la cárcel. Incluso si le condenan en un consejo de guerra, ningún juez mandará a prisión a un enfermo que padece una afección cardíaca severa.

- En ese caso, tendrás que ser creativo, querido hermano. Hay personas en este mundo para las que el escarnio es peor que cualquier temporada en prisión – le recordó.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sherlock asintió, conforme. Se volvió hacia su compañero, cuya expresión seguía siendo de rabia contenida.

- Vamos, John, volvamos a casa.

- ¿A casa? ¿Y qué pasa con Henry? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

- Yo me encargo de eso, doctor Watson – declaró Mycroft – Usted y mi hermano ya han acabado su trabajo. Les estoy muy agradecido. Pueden irse tranquilos.

- Ya le has oído – musitó Sherlock – El caso está cerrado. Vámonos a casa.

John suspiró.

- Espero que Lord Barclay no quede impune – le dijo a Mycroft.

- Pierda cuidado, doctor. Le aseguro que me encargaré de que eso no sea así.

- Eso espero.

Él y Sherlock se marcharon. Mycroft los observó hasta que se perdieron en las entrañas del ascensor. Su mirada se desvió entonces hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, única barrera que lo separaba de Henry en aquellos momentos. La taladró con los ojos como si así pudiera ver a través de la madera y luego, en un impulso, bajó la mirada.

Se quedó observando la carpeta.

* * *

El contenido de la carpeta amarilla se encontraba sobre la mesa, dispuesto ordenadamente frente a él.

Después de que su hermano y John se marcharan, había buscado refugio en una solitaria sala de descanso del personal, aislándose del mundo tras una puerta cerrada, sabedor de que por la noche el hospital solía estar menos concurrido, por lo que no tendría que soportar muchas interrupciones... y afortunadamente hasta ese momento no se había enfrentado a ninguna.

Había leído el informe de cabo a rabo, dos veces. Había ojeado las radiografías, en más ocasiones de las que a esas alturas era capaz de contar. Había paseado sus afligidos ojos por el fruto de cinco años de tortura intermitente: heridas, contusiones, cicatrices... quemaduras, luxaciones, dislocaciones, huesos rotos y vueltos a romper una y otra vez... el resultado: pecho hundido y espalda deformada; falta de movilidad y fuerza en las cuatro extremidades; y una pierna de aspecto retorcido, a causa de una fractura en la que el hueso había soldado mal.

Mirando esas radiografías, le costaba asumir que el hombre al que pertenecían era el mismo al que había conocido.

Se vieron por primera vez el día en que su unidad embarcó hacia Iraq Captó su atención al instante, pero como solía ser habitual no se permitió a sí mismo dar una sola pista al respecto. El sargento Henry Wood era una cabeza más bajo que él. Rubio, fornido y amable. De rostro atractivo, risa fácil y talante bromista, con un adorable y fuerte acento de Newcastle. Tenía unos ojos verdes que robaban el aliento al mirarlos, y aún así él los ignoró, se blindó contra ellos cual armadillo frente a una picadura de serpiente. Cuando subieron finalmente al avión se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, por no haberle dedicado a aquel sargento más que una breve mirada, despreciando por completo tanto su atractivo físico como su encanto.

¡Qué iluso! Después de unos meses en Iraq eran inseparables. En compañía de Henry se sentía cómodo, como si pudiera desprenderse de una aparatosa piel: con él no eran necesarias las apariencias ni las formalidades y cosas como el poder, el dinero o el estatus no poseían una importancia capital. Henry era un hombre honesto y sincero, tan sencillo y llano como los campos en los que se había criado. Sabía que cuando le miraba, no veía únicamente a Mycroft Homes, aquel bastardo arrogante, veía ante todo a Mycroft, un joven de intelecto brillante, al que juzgaba lleno de posibilidades... lo hacía sentir como si pudiera encontrar su lugar a su lado fácilmente. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo entre misión y misión hablando. Hablaban de todo: del pasado, del presente, de sus familias, del día a día... hasta se atrevieron a planear una parte del futuro juntos, si conseguían salir de allí con vida.

El día en que Henry no regresó... recordaba la inspección que llevaron a cabo en el lugar donde se había desarrollado la misión. Ésta había resultado exitosa, pero apenas había rastro de quien la había realizado. El lugar era un pequeño caos, con restos de munición y signos de lucha por todas partes. Finalmente, fue Barclay quien puso en sus manos el collar con las placas de identificación, empapadas con la sangre del sargento... y entonces comprendió que todo había terminado. Henry nunca volvería, le había perdido para siempre aquel día... todos los planes y el futuro que habían ideado juntos jamás existirían.

Los días siguientes – tardaron un mes más en abandonar Iraq, tras su última misión realizada satisfactoriamente – eran como una nebulosa en su mente. Recordaba haberse mantenido en piloto automático todo el tiempo: por fuera seguía siendo el mismo, un poco afectado por la pérdida, al igual que los demás, pero por dentro... sentía como si una parte de su espíritu le hubiese abandonado. Decididamente, le faltaba algo. Estaba incompleto y por momentos se sentía sumergido en un mar de angustia y de tristeza. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que necesitaba tiempo para superar aquello y esperaba poder encontrarlo cuando dejara de sentirse bloqueado...

Barclay se le acercó la noche antes de la partida. Estaban en la carpa destinada a los oficiales, bebiendo unas cervezas antes de irse a dormir. Al recordarlo ahora se daba cuenta de como todo encajaba: Alan se había mostrado tan comprensivo con él, tan afectado por su dolor, tan considerado y atento... y él se había dejado llevar. Permitió que le utilizara y él mismo le utilizó, al apuesto y galante Alan, que siempre había competido con Henry por su atención y que esa noche se presentó ante él como el perfecto paño de lágrimas... apenas unas semanas después de haber enviado a su compañero a un destino peor que la muerte, borrándolo definitivamente de su camino.

La rabia se agolpó dentro de él, surgió desde lo más profundo, como una erupción. Fue consciente de que se había puesto en pie y al segundo siguiente vio la mesa volcada a su lado, con todo el contenido de la carpeta esparcido a sus pies. Creyó que alguien acudiría por el ruido – y estaba dispuesto a despedirlo con cajas más que destempladas, si se atrevía a acercársele - pero no apareció nadie... se encontraba en una zona aislada del hospital.

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse. Apretó los puños a los costados hasta que sintió que las uñas le herían la carne, pero eso no le hizo olvidar lo que ahora sabía, lo que había visto en esas radiografías, los años que Henry había pasado encerrado a merced de los iraquíes, gracias a las acciones de Alan... y a su propia estupidez: había caído como un pardillo. Su brillante intelecto no lo había visto venir, ni siquiera lo había sospechado. En cambio, había abandonado a Henry en Iraq y le había concedido a su enemigo el trofeo que buscaba, sin oponer mayor resistencia...

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos a la altura de la nuca y presionando con desesperación.

_Tranquilízate_ – se dijo – _Jamás podrás hacer que pague si pierdes el control. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Recuerda como son las cosas:_ _cuando das con tu enemigo, aunque sea en tu propio terreno, no atacas directamente. Esperas siempre el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. No permites que te descubra, no le das tiempo de sorprenderse hasta que puedes llegar hasta él y entonces... mantienes la calma, preparas el golpe, y caes sobre él con la misma eficacia y contundencia conque una mantis religiosa decapita a su pareja... luego es cuando puedes contemplar y disfrutar de tu victoria, no antes_.

Tan cierto como que había vida. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No ganaría nada haciendo las cosas del modo impulsivo y violento. Siempre había sido un jugador de ajedrez y esta vez no iba a ser menos.

Puso la mesa en pie de nuevo, se obligó a hacerlo con delicadeza. Recogió del suelo el informe y las radiografías, una por una, y las volvió a colocar por orden dentro de la carpeta. Después se guardó ésta bajo el brazo, respiró hondo una vez más, recogió su paraguas y se dispuso a abandonar el hospital.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pues tenía mucho en que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

El despacho de Lord Barclay en Barclay Manor era una de las estancias más elegantes de toda la casa. Revestida en madera natural del suelo al techo y decorada con muebles y otros objetos que abarcaban más de tres siglos de historia, a esas horas de la noche presentaba un aspecto íntimo y de recogimiento.

Mycroft no precisó que el mayordomo lo anunciara: el buen hombre se retiró en cuanto cerró la puerta principal a sus espaldas, pues ya sabía que aquel visitante llegaría sólo hasta el estudio donde le aguardaba su señor.

Una vez estuvo delante de las dobles puertas de roble, Mycroft llamó suavemente con los nudillos para comunicar su presencia.

- ¡Adelante! - oyó la conocida voz al otro lado.

Entró en la habitación con una escueta sonrisa. Alan Barclay le esperaba sentado en el sofá, en bata y pijama frente a una mesita de té prolijamente dispuesta, donde descansaba una gruesa bandeja de plata con una tetera humeante acompañada por dos tazas, que formaban parte de un fino servicio de porcelana.

Al verle su anfitrión sonrió, un leve gesto que trajo algo de luz a su agradable rostro de facciones perfectas y que convirtió en cálidos sus por lo general fríos y azules ojos. Barclay se puso en pie para saludarlo, demostrando que a pesar del riguroso sedentarismo al que lo obligaba su enfermedad, no había perdido ni un ápice de su natural agilidad.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Mycroft!

- Buenas noches, Alan – le estrechó las manos.

- ¿A quien debo agradecer el honor de tu presencia? - bromeó, indicándole con un educado gesto que se sentara.

- A ti mismo, en realidad – dijo Mycroft, tomando asiento a su lado – Me apetecía aceptar el ofrecimiento de venir a visitarte que siempre me haces.

- Y que normalmente declinas – replicó Barclay, tomando entre sus manos la tetera - Me alegro de que esta vez te hayas decidido. ¿Té? - preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad

- Si, por favor.

Le sirvió una generosa taza. El aroma dulzón de la infusión llenó la estancia. Mycroft aguardó a que Alan terminara de aderezar su bebida con las medidas de leche y azúcar exactas y se entretuvo mientras tanto paseando distraído su mirada azul por todo el despacho... en una estantería, por encima de la cabeza de su anfitrión, encontró lo que buscaba:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó con sorpresa – Veo que has adquirido un nuevo artículo.

Barclay, que en ese momento acababa de servirse a sí mismo una taza, se volvió para mirar hacia donde le indicaba. Al recaer su vista sobre el objeto en cuestión sonrió, ufano.

- Ya conoces mi ánimo coleccionista – declaró, dejando a un lado la tetera.

- ¿Es una máscara maorí? - le preguntó con interés.

- ¿Quieres verla?

- Por favor.

Alan era de esa clase de hombres que siempre está dispuesto a exhibir sus tesoros. Se levantó y caminó hasta la estantería, de donde recabó con cuidado la máscara. Al regresar, Mycroft le aguardaba acomodando su esbelta figura en el sofá, maniobrando con delicadeza para colocar convenientemente su taza sobre su regazo.

- Toma. Échale un vistazo.

- Es preciosa – la alabó, tomándola entre sus manos – Una verdadera obra maestra.

- Tiene exactamente trescientos años. La adquirí en una subasta en Devon hace una semana.

- Eres afortunado – musitó, devolviéndosela - Yo no puedo permitirme ni la mitad de las escapadas de placer que tú haces al año.

- Eres un hombre demasiado ocupado - dijo Barclay, volviendo a colocar la máscara en su sitio y regresando una vez más al sofá, donde acto seguido recuperó su taza.

- Es lo que ocurre cuando eres un pobre funcionario – declaró Mycroft.

Alan le miró, enarcando una ceja.

- Pobre no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirte... y desde luego llamarte a ti mismo funcionario es un eufemismo – le hizo notar.

- Al fin y al cabo es lo que soy – se evadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Barclay sonrió. Meneó la cabeza, divertido, y le dio el primer sorbo a su té. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, apurando tranquilamente sus tazas, disfrutando del agradable sabor de la bebida y dejando simplemente que el tiempo pasara.

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Mycroft, una vez que hubieron terminado – Hace poco tuve noticias del hombre del parque.

Alan se quedó mirándole. Una leve palidez acudió a su rostro y por un instante pareció que su anfitrión se quedaba congelado.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió, como si no le hubiera oído bien.

- El hombre del parque – repitió, mirándole a los ojos – He tenido noticias de él.

Se hizo el silencio. En ese momento Barclay lo supo. Por la forma en que le miró, lo supo. Abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse, pero lo único que acudió a su garganta fue la tos. Tosió, intentando aclararse, aunque le fue del todo inútil. Un repentino calor le subía desde el pecho. El dolor laceró su brazo izquierdo, lo paralizó, y de repente descubrió horrorizado que estaba a punto de tener un infarto.

Miró a su invitado, con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - le preguntó Mycroft, observándolo sin inmutarse desde el sofá.

Tuvo la súbita certeza de que no le ayudaría. Rebuscó raudo entre sus bolsillos y dio con el pequeño frasco de pastillas que su médico le había recetado. Intentó abrirlo y no pudo. La mano le temblaba tanto que el contenido del frasco terminó esparcido por el suelo. Con un gemido desesperado, Alan cayó de rodillas para intentar recuperarlo, hacerse con una sola de las pastillas para evitar el infarto.

- Es una lástima – lamentó Mycroft, cuando el último intento de su anfitrión terminó instantes después, con éste derrotado en el suelo, sin haber conseguido su objetivo - Parece que la medicación no va a servirte esta vez.

Se quedó tranquilamente contemplándolo, durante largos segundos mientras Lord Barclay languidecía en la alfombra. Aguardó con paciencia hasta sus últimos momentos y entonces, cuando sabía que a pesar de todo aún le oiría, se acercó a él para hablarle, pues no quería que abandonara este mundo sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir:

- Lo único que de verdad lamento es no haberlo sabido a tiempo – le confesó – Si hubiera sospechado siquiera lo que pretendías, yo mismo te habría entregado a los iraquíes. Francamente, al margen de lo que opinen otros, creo que el escarnio no es suficiente castigo para ti: ¿por qué aniquilarte públicamente, cuando puedo hacerlo en persona? Con la dosis justa de cianuro, nadie verá más allá del infarto... por supuesto, ninguna autopsia va a detectarlo. Es una buena jugada... tal y como te mereces, Alan. Y, si te soy sincero – añadió – espero que disfrutes tanto de tu suerte como Henry disfrutó de la suya.

Barclay levantó una mano, en un último esfuerzo, como si intentara alcanzarle.

- Mycroft... Mike...

Al final no pudo ser. La mano de Lord Barclay quedó suspendida en el aire unos instantes, antes de que su dueño se rindiera. Su cuerpo quedó finalmente rígido. Sus ojos perdieron la luz. Mycroft fue consciente del momento en que todo hubo terminado.

- Adiós, Alan – se despidió.

Se puso en pie y asegurándose de que no dejaba atrás nada que le incriminara, abandonó la estancia.

* * *

El ambiente a esa hora de la tarde en el hospital era tranquilo. Mycroft cruzó el pasillo casi desierto de la segunda planta y abrió con cuidado la puerta al llegar a la 211, procurando no molestar por si acaso Henry tenía compañía o estaba descansando.

Le encontró solo, sentado en la cama. Engullía parsimonioso un pastelillo que parecía salido de la caja que tenía abierta en el regazo.

Al verle entrar en la habitación, Henry se quedó petrificado.

- Hola – musitó, como si lo último que esperase fuera verle allí.

- Hola – saludó Mycroft, acercándose despacio. Señaló la caja con un gesto del mentón - Parece que no soy el primero - declaró.

- Oh... no. Sherlock y John me los han traído. Los ha hecho su casera, la señora Hudson: es una repostera estupenda.

- Si, a veces resulta útil, si no habla demasiado – admitió Mycroft. Se dirigió a la mesilla de noche y depositó su caja allí – Te dejo esto, por si acaso... asumiendo que aún tengas hueco para más, claro.

- Tranquilo, haré un esfuerzo.

- Ya.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Mycroft se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y se dedicó a pasear su mirada por la modesta habitación, mientras Henry daba cuenta de otro pastelillo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, minutos después, Henry le observaba fijamente y una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara.

- ¿Qué tengo de interesante? - preguntó Mycroft, al ver como lo miraba.

- Vestido así pareces el Primer Ministro – le respondió, sin poder evitar un cierto tono de admiración en su voz.

- No soy el Primer Ministro – se evadió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Lo sé, pero lo pareces. Tu hermano me ha dicho que ocupas un alto cargo en el Gobierno.

- No le hagas caso, es un exagerado. Tan solo ostento un cargo modesto. Nada que sea importante.

Henry le observó con orgullo.

- Siempre supe que llegarías lejos – afirmó - Lo supe la primera vez que te vi.

Mycroft no dijo nada y desvió la mirada, clavándola repentinamente en sus zapatos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? - preguntó, volviendo a mirarle tras una pausa.

- Bien. El médico me ha dicho que saldré de aquí mañana.

- Me alegro.

- Yo también – asintió. Hizo una ligera mueca - Espero que en Glennhead anden bien de calefacción. El clima húmedo me mata, ¿sabes?

- ¿Glennhead? - inquirió Mycroft, confuso.

- Supongo que será allí donde me manden – musitó Henry - Todavía no se ha pasado por aquí ningún trabajador social, pero en mi situación sé que el hospital está obligado a avisar, así que... - se encogió de hombros, resignado - Creo que será mejor que el apartamento de Bowel. Aquello no podía durar para siempre, de todas formas.

- No digas más tonterías – le espetó Mycroft, apretando los labios - ¿Acaso crees qué van a soltarte en un hogar de veteranos como si fueras un paquete?

Henry lo observó, sorprendido.

- Mis únicas opciones son el hogar y mi apartamento... que ni siquiera es mío, por cierto: lo ocupé – aclaró – Al menos en el hogar tendré atención...

- Tendrás toda la atención que necesites, pero no será en un hogar de veteranos.

- Mycroft, no te estoy entendiendo.

Mycroft suspiró, irritado. Bajo el brazo llevaba un fajo de papeles en los que hasta entonces Henry no había reparado y en ese momento los sacó a la luz.

- Te he traído esto – anunció, haciendo a un lado la caja de pastelillos para depositar los papeles sobre su regazo.

- ¿Qué es? - quiso saber Henry, curioso.

- Léelo.

Él le obedeció. Conforme iba pasando las hojas, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de incredulidad cada vez mayor. Al llegar al final alzó la vista del papel y lo miró estupefacto.

- Esto es imposible – declaró - La casa... el banco ejecutó la hipoteca al morir mis padres: la subastaron. Era irrecuperable.

- Volvió a manos del banco al morir su último propietario – explicó Mycroft - Ha estado algunos años en el limbo, pero finalmente la sacaron a subasta hace unos días... me he encargado de hacer los arreglos pertinentes al respecto.

- ¿Tú... la has comprado? - preguntó, incrédulo - ¿Eres el nuevo propietario?

- No. _Tú_ eres el propietario – dijo Mycroft, al tiempo que extraía un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo ofrecía – Si firmas el contrato de compra-venta.

Henry no se lo podía creer. Le miró y fue incapaz de ocultar cuanto le conmovía aquel gesto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción que intentaba contener.

- No sé como agrade...

- ¿Te acuerdas de como se firma?

- Yo...

- En la línea de puntos – le indicó Mycroft, con una media sonrisa.

Finalmente, tras mirarle unos momentos, Henry asintió. Había una sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro. Recogió el bolígrafo de su mano y firmó, con la obediencia de un niño.

- Ya está. Puedes trasladarte a vivir a tu casa cuando quieras – le comunicó Mycroft, al devolverle el bolígrafo – Si me lo permites – añadió, mirándole con seriedad – Creo que deberías buscar una cuidadora profesional que se ocupe de ti. Alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de tus necesidades...

- No será necesario.

- Vas a necesitar ayuda con la limpieza de la casa y con algunas cosas más. Sería bueno que...

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, de veras, puedo apañármelas solo. No me ha ido tan mal en estos meses.

Mycroft hizo una mueca al pensar en ese tema.

- De todas formas, si te decides, puedo recomendarte un par de candidatas...

- Gracias por todo cuanto has hecho por mí – le agradeció Henry con una sonrisa.

Mycroft le miró en silencio.

- No he hecho nada que no debiera hacer.

- En realidad, has hecho más de lo que cabría esperar. Me alegro de ver que aún sigues siendo el hombre que conocí, después de tanto tiempo.

- Ambos hemos tenido la oportunidad de cambiar – adujo Mycroft – El hombre al que conociste apenas existe.

- Sin embargo, yo aún sigo viéndolo – musitó y alargando su mano tomó cariñosamente la suya.

Sintió como la estrechaba y como sus dedos repartían caricias en ella. Aquellos extraordinarios ojos verdes, que años atrás tanto admirara y que aún hoy eran capaces de hacerle olvidarse de todo, volvieron a dejarlo sin palabras una vez más.

- Te quiero, Mycroft.

Fue una declaración honesta. Al oírla, el rostro del hombre se relajó por completo. Perdió la máscara con la que habitualmente se cubría, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió esbozar una expresión que revelaba sus sentimientos.

- Yo también te quiero - confesó.

Estrechó la mano de Henry y le devolvió las caricias que le prodigaba. Permanecieron simplemente en silencio durante un largo momento, mirándose mutuamente y aferrándose el uno al otro.

**FIN**


End file.
